


Sparring Partners

by Cobwebs



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobwebs/pseuds/Cobwebs
Summary: Set in FFX-2, Paine tries to teach Yuna the art of swordfighting. Yuna was never versed in anything beyond summoning, singing, and gunslinging. They get a little distracted.





	Sparring Partners

** Sparring Partners **

** **

** **

Paine would never want to get on Yuna's bad side. She would never have wanted to be on ther recieving end of the wrath of one of Yuna's kick-arse aeons, who disapperared just three years ago. She would never have wanted to get in the way of one of Yuna's black magic spells. And damn, most of all, Paine would never have wanted to be in the firing line when the odd-eyed gunner got all trigger happy, in the way only Yuna could. However, Paine thought with a sigh, her girlfriend was just not cut out to wield a sword.

Paine almost grinned as she disarmed Yuna for the third time and sent her sprawling into one of the mats that Buddy had laid out for them. The warrior was careful not to accidentally take the ex-summoner's arm off as she whisked the sword out of her grip with her own blade. Although Paine and Yuna had been an item now for over a year, Paine liked her girlfriend's limbs, and would rather that they stayed on her body. _And what a fine body it was,_ Paine thought, as she watched Yuna go rolling across the engine room.

It was Buddy who had been kind enough to set up a sparring area in the engine room for the girls to use. Brother had been no help, he was still too busy sulking about Yuna's 'lifestyle choice'. Now the floors of the engine room were carpeted in shock-absorbing mats, the walls similarly so. It was magically soundproofed too, perfect for all manner of spellcasting, swordfighting, and sparring of any kind.

It was only a few days ago that Yuna begged Paine into training her to be a warrior. She could well have practised on any old fiends, but Yuna was having none of that. Wanted to be trained by a proffesional, she said. Not content with being a proficient gunner as well as a songstress and a white mage, she claimed to want to be better at something, more, well, _physical _than shooting enemies with frightening accuracy from a distance, or blinding or silencing the gullwing's opponents while Paine and Rikku finished them off. _Well I can understand why she wants to swing a sword,_ thought Paine. To her, there was no greater pleasure than the feel of a familiar hilt in her hand, the sight and sound of her black blade whistling through the air, the look on her enemies' faces when they realised they had no chance. Paine could not remember anything much of her childhood, except the first time she ever picked up a sword. It had gone from there, and Paine had been training since she was six years old.

She could see the similarites that she and Yuna shared. Paine had trained all her life to be a warrior, and Yuna had trained all her life to be a summoner. The only difference, between them was, although there were still swords in the world, there were no more summons. The aeons were gone, destroyed years ago. _It's awful,_ thought Paine. _How a girl can just wake up one day, knowing that she will never again be able to do what she has spent her whole life training for, what she has just begun to do. I don't think I could ever have the strength to become a summoner, even if there were aeons to summon. _

Paine lowered her sword. _Hmmm...on the subject of not having the strength to become something..._

Yuna rolled to a halt. She then sat up, looking at Paine with almost confused eyes. It made Paine laugh inwardly. Bless her, Yuna just couldn't understand how she kept going wrong, kept ending up on the floor with her sword at the other end of the room. She tried so hard too, but Paine just didn't have the heart to tell Yuna that she would never be a warrior. Plus, Paine was enjoying the time she was being able to spend with Yuna. Nearly all their time was taken up by ridding Spira of fiends, protecting the innocent, trying to maintain peace between the rival groups of Spira, the Youth League and New Yevon and in Yuna's case, making public appearances. So what if Paine didn't tell Yuna that she was fighting a losing battle, no pun intended? Paine walked over to where Yuna was sitting. Any excuse to spend quality time with her girlfriend was a dream come true for the warrior, even if it involved kicking her arse about the engine room, though she was loathe to admit it.

_My Goddess,_ thought Paine. _Has it really been that long since we got to spend some time together? _It really had. _In fact, Yuna's due to appear at Chappu's christening just tomorrow! _Chappu was the first son of Lulu and Wakka. Named after his uncle, Wakka's late brother, Chappu was about to go through the cermony tomorrow, and Wakka had convinced Yuna to appear and give a speech. _Poor Yuna._ Paine thought. _She's the closest thing we have to a celebrity in the whole of Spira. Damn, I guess I had just better get used to having a famous girlfirend. Although..._A mischevious grin crept across the silver haired woman's pale features. _If Yuna had a little accident today, she might have to stay behind...with me. _Shaking her head, Paine came to her senses. _No! Bad Paine, bad thoughts! You have to share your girlfriend with the rest of Spira, now deal with it!_

"Oh, Yuna." said Paine, as she pulled Yuna to her feet. "You did it again!"

The ex-summoner dusted herself off. "Did what again?"

"You're still shifting your weight onto your left leg right before you swing at me. If you do that every time you attack me, you might as well flash a sign at me that says 'get ready, I'm attacking now!' in big red letters at me. You still need to work on bluffing, on keeping me guessing." Paine watched as Yuna walked to where her sword had landed and hefted it once more. "Try starting to attack me, then pulling out and going defensive." The ex-summoner swung her sword above her head, crouched, and waited, listening intently. "Or, try pretending to defend yourself, changing your mind halfway through, then taking a swing at me!"

The warrior hefted her own black blade, and began to pace around Yuna, trying to unsettle her, to rouse her. "Confuse me Yuna! You need to be unpredictable! Don't let me guess what you're about to do, that's how you lost the last three rounds!" Paine started to pace even faster, Yuna watching her every move warily, shifting on the balls of her feet. "Come on, Yuna! Don't wait for me to make the first move this time, take it into your own hands! Go for me!"

This Yuna did. Leaping into action, she swung her blue sword above her head like a scythe, the blade whipping through the air like lightning, only to be countered in mid strike with an echoing 'claaaang!!' by Paine's equally fast sword. Paine charged forward, barrelling Yuna into the wall before she could disentangle her blade, with the unmatched strength only the warrior posessed. Yuna's back crashed into the wall and she almost lost her grip on her sword. Straining not to let herself be put in the steel enforced death grip that Paine was so fond of dealing out, she locked blades with her leather clad opponenent and pushed back. Confident red eyes met slightly unsure mismatched ones for a second, then Paine stumbled backwards. Yuna took full advantage, and rushed forward, swinging at Paine. Paine ducked under Yuna's attack and watched her go charging by, ignoring the chance she had at striking her girlfriend's unprotected back. She waited a second for Yuna to get back on track and spin round to face her opponent. "Don't show your back to me, Yuna! Keep your eyes on me, at all times!"

"Eyes on you, got it..." Yuna mumbled to herself. Once more, Paine almost smiled as she watched the resignation set in in her Yuna's otherwise cute face. It reminded her of a rabbit baring it's teeth.

Suddenly, while Paine was thinking about rabbits, Yuna lunged forward, but Paine easily countered the blow, knocking Yuna's sword aside. Without missing a beat, Yuna whipped her blade towards Paine's head, twisted it at the last second, and tried to hit the warrior's side instead. The sound of metal clashing on metal reverberated throughout the engine room. "That's it, Yuna!" Paine yelled as Yuna used her momentum to swipe at Paine's shins. Paine blocked it with the hilt of her sword, and swung her skull engraved sword upwards so fast that Yuna barely leaped backwards in time to avoid the blur of metal.

Paine took advantage of her new found space and went on the offensive. She charged forward, striking at Yuna hard and fast. Yuna's sword met Paine's in mid air, and the warrior continued to batter at Yuna, trying to knock her down. _She's lasting longer than she ever has done,_ thought Paine, as Yuna, dancing nimbly, parried blow after blow whilst Paine continued to swing her huge sword like a club. _Maybe there's hope yet..._

However Paine could see that poor Yuna was finding it hard to keep up. She could see the vibrations shooting down her girlfriend's arms, and knew how uncomfortable they could be, rattling her spine, blurring her vision... Paine decided to end Yuna's discomfort, and smacked Yuna's sword arm hard with the side of her blade. Unprepared for such a move, Yuna's weapon was knocked from her grip, and as it clattered to the floor, Paine, never stopping for a moment, swung her blade upwards and stilled it right below Yuna's chin. Paine touched the point to Yuna's throat, and Yuna froze.

Paine met her girlfriend's eye's once more, and the disappointment she could see ficker through the ex-summoner's eye's was almost painful to behold. Yuna looked away, as if unable to look at her opponent, frustration spreading across her delicate features.

Withdrawing her blade, Paine sheathed her sword at her side and reached out to take Yuna's hand. She pulled her close to her, noticing that she was still trembling from the exertion. "Hey..." said Paine, in what she hoped was a comforting tone of voice. "You did really well there, honest." Paine ruffled her girlfriend's silky hair. "You're getting better." She stroked the side of Yuna's face gently with her gloved hand. Yuna raised her eyes to meet Paine's, wrapped her arms around her silver haired girlfriend's toned form, leaning into her, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I can do it, you know." said Yuna, near breathless. "Get better, I mean. I know I can."

Paine was glad Yuna couldn't see her expression. "Umm, sweetie? I know you're getting better, and doing really well, but-"

Yuna pulled her head away from Paine's shoulder and lifted her gaze to meet hers, tilting her head in that adorable way only Yuna did. "But what?"

Paine almost melted. "Buuuut...maybe we could try something else? Like, errrr...Kogoro! We couldwork on training him. And you know that I'm not the best black mage there ever was, magic's just not really my thing...Maybe you should try it! Could, I mean.Or well should, really." Paine ceased her babbling when Yuna raised an eyebrow. "Or not...?"

_Funny how I can stare down the toughest of fiends. Behemoths, Malboros, Ghouls...But I quail under the stare of this little woman right here who isn't even at my eye level..._"You don't think I can do it." Said Yuna, quietly.

"No! No, no, no no. Well, yes." Paine laughed and jumped back as Yuna playfully punched her arm. "It's not that I think you can't do it, it's more that I think, you can't do it. No! that's not it!" Paine chuckled and paced backwards as Yuna advanced on her in a mock-menacing fashion. "It's more like, you could do it, but you couldn't. Shouldn't I mean!" Paine felt her back hit the wall. Yuna raised a hand to Paine's face and placed a delicate finger on her lips.

"You're babbling, sweetie. You never babble." _True,_ Paine thought. She fell silent when Yuna leaned in close, pressing Paine against the wall. "I bet I can surprise you." Yuna touched Paine's forehead with her own, and placed her hands on the taller woman's bare shoulders, squeezing them slightly. Paine's heartbeat quickened at the touch, and suddenly, she felt about as powerful as a kitten. _Damn,_ she thought. _How does she do that?_ as Yuna pressed her soft lips to Paine's slightly rougher ones. Closing her eyes, Paine leaned down and met the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other girls neck, luxuriating in the warmth she could feel emanating from the ex-summoner's body. Paine slid her gloved hands down Yuna's smooth back, as Yuna ran her hands over Paine's exposed collarbone, sending shivers of warmth down the warriors body. _Mmm...this is more like it..._she thought. The kiss grew more heated as Paine finally found the hem of Yuna's top, and was about to pull it up when Yuna pulled away.

"That's not what I meant, Paine." A most un-Yuna like grin crept across her face. _Aww,_ thought Paine. "Come on, give me one more chance." With that, Yuna retrieved her sword and turned to face Paine. "I said I would surprise you."

"Er, are you sure about this?" Paine stared at Yuna, standing there, confident as hell, looking as if she hadn't just lost four times in a row. "I mean, you don't have to prove anything to me, you know that." But Yuna didn't back down. _Geez, what's going on?_ Paine wondered. _Oh, well, it won't hurt to humour her one last time. _So she drew her sword, and raised it above her head. "En garde." _Maybe once I beat her again she'll give up, try to be a black mage or something, she's always been good with magic, certainly better tha-Gah!_

Paine was shaken out of her thoughts rather abruptly as Yuna shot forward. Literally, she lunged forwards so fast, without the usual shifting of weight which always heralded her next move. She brought her blade around in a flashing arc Paine had never seen her do before. Paine parried swiftly, only to have Yuna fence her into a corner in less than three strikes, all expertly blocked by Paine's equally fast blade. _What the freaking HELL is going on?! _thought Paine, when she realised where she was. _This isn't Yuna! Or is it...?_

CLLAAANG!! The black blade met the blue one in mid air. Paine locked her blade with Yuna's, pushing hilt to hilt. Paine's surprised red eyes locked with Yuna's odd blue and green, and the suddenly equal combatants struggled, each tying to gain the upper hand. "Touche." Yuna laughed gently. "I told you I could surprise you!" she grunted as she swayed with Paine, trying to knock her off balance.

"What...in the name...of Spira...is going on?" growled Paine, struggling to keep her balance. "How did you do that? What...?" And then realisation dawned on her..."You little cheat!! Oooh, you!!" Yuna smiled. "You were faking all along!" Paine spun Yuna around with more force than she usually used. Yuna landed on her feet, and continued to wrestle with Paine. "You little time waster!"

"Oh, I wasn't wasting time, Paine, I was making time...You see?"

"Making time...?"

"For us, I mean. Come on, when was the last time we got to spend more than two minutes in a room together alone? D'you remember?"

"Nooo..."

"Well then."

"That's not the point!"

"Of course that's the point."

"That's it."

"There you go!"

"Noo, I mean, that's it. You're going down, missy!"

"Sounds like fightin' talk..." laughed Yuna.

Paine couldn't help but laugh too. Then she pulled herself together. "Gah! _I mean it!_ You are so gonna pay for that! I'm going to make you beg for mercy."

Yuna cracked up. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Right then." _No holding back this time..._

Using her superior upper body strength, Paine bulled into Yuna as hard as she could. Disentangling her blade from Paine's, Yuna fell over backwards, executed a perfect roll, and was up on her feet facing Paine again before the warrior could so much as strike. _Damn,_ thought Paine. _Now this is much more fun._

Yuna moved forward. In a blur of motion, Paine leaped, slashing at Yuna's ribs. Sparks flew as Yuna parried the blow, and spun to strike at Paine's head. Paine ducked under the blow, feeling the blade whistle above her head, and saw Yuna spin deftly out of reach, her long braid of hair whipping behind her as she went. Yuna spun to a halt and faced Paine just as the warrior lunged forwards. Yuna neatly sidestepped and Paine went sailing by. _Oh, crap..._she thought, as Yuna gently tapped Paine between the shoulderblades with the point of her sword.

"Don't show your back to me, remember?" laughed Yuna, almost sweetly.

Paine spun around. "Yeah, I remember, thanks." She growled, as she swung her blade at Yuna's side. Yuna went to block the blow, but Paine twisted her sword at the last second and slipped through Yuna's defences. The warrior smacked the ex-summoner hard in the ribs with the flat of her sword, winding her. Yuna doubled over, and Paine took advantage of her distraction and dropped to the ground, swinging her leg across the floor, Paine knocked Yuna's feet out from under her and the gunner crashed to the ground. Looking up, Yuna suddenly found Paine standing above her about to strike, so without thinking she swung her leg around and flipped herself to her feet, catching Paine in the sword arm in mid blow. Paine was knocked off balance, giving Yuna the second she needed to recover.

Yuna stepped back lighthly, out of the danger zone, as Paine weilded her sword furiously. "Had enough yet?"

"No. Have you?" replied Yuna innocently.

"Right then." Paine stepped forward.

Yuna swiftly whipped her sword at Paine's unprotected legs, but Paine leaped nimbly to one side and swung her sword in a flashing arc, knocking the Ex - Summoner's blade aside in a shower of sparks. Black smashed upon blue as Paine and Yuna continued battling, breath becoming more laboured with easch minute, each striving to disarm the other. Their blades flickered in the light as they dodged back and forth, swinging, twirling, countering, side stepping, riposting, anything that might give one the upper hand. But as they combated away stoically, Paine could feel her hands beginning to numb from the jarring blows inflicted by Yuna, and she knew her opponent was feeling the same. _I have to end this soon,_ thought Paine. She noticed that while sparring, Yuna had moved towards the corner of the engine room, in an effort to make it harder for Paine to dodge around her. _Hmm...now if only I can get her trapped in that corner I can disarm her..._

With that thought, Paine countered a blow from Yuna and charged into her, locking blades once more, using her superior strength to bull the gunner backwards to where she would be trapped. When they were inches from the wall, Yuna realised what Paine was doing, and changed tactics.

Taking Paine by surprise, Yuna yanked the warrior backwards with her as she crashed into wall. Paine, expecting a struggle, lost her balance momentarily. This was all that Yuna needed. The gunner hooked her right foot around Paine's ankle, and, bracing her back against the wall, pushed against Paine's sword with all her might. Paine suddenly both surprised by Yuna's move found herself tripped by her foot, and fell over backwards.

But as Paine fell to the ground, Yuna seized her chance. Thinking swiftly, the ex - summoner flicked her hooked blue blade and caught the hilt of Paine's sword, whipping it out of the warrior's grasp, sending it flying across the room.

Paine crashed to the ground, the unexpected impact jarring her spine, grunting in pain, lights flashing across her vision, blinding her for a second. She suddenly realised that she had no sword. _Oohhh...crap..._she had time to think, before she felt a weight fall across her middle and icy steel press against her throat. Paine froze, and as her vision came back, she looked up to see Yuna sitting on top of her, holding her sword against Paine's neck. _Score one for the summoner,_ Paine couldn't help but think, as Yuna pressed the blade into Paine's skin, forcing her head back. Paine gritted her teeth, as Yuna leaned over her, whispering "D'you believe me now?"

Finding it nigh impossible to speak with her girlfriend sitting on her and a blade across her jugular, Paine just about managed to breathe "Uh huh." instead. Yuna laughed, and noticing Paine trying to speak, leaned closer so that she could hear her. "It's still four - one though, don't forget that." she grunted through her teeth.

Yuna leaned down and whispered into Paine's ear "well...there's plenty of time to remedy that...would you like another go?"

Paine saw a window of opportunity. "Well...I would...but Brother's standing at the door."

Knowing exactly what Brother would be making of her and Paine's current, er, 'position' Yuna's eyes shot to the door of the engine room.

Suddenly, Paine slapped the blade away with a gloved hand as Yuna realised that there was no annoying Al - Bhed at the door. Yuna yelped as Paine grabbed her and flipped her over, rolling along with her until Paine was straddling Yuna. Swiftly, Paine grabbed Yuna's slender wrists and pinned them to the floor, bursting into hysterics as she did so. "You are soo gullible!" The warrior laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

Yuna, realising she had been tricked, fought to throw Paine off, but the other woman was too strong. "Paine! How could you!" she cried.

Enjoying the sudden exchange of power, Paine grinned and looked at her prisoner. "Well...I figure we're even now." Paine leaned over Yuna. "I trick you..." she leaned down and breathed across the ex - summoner's neck. "You trick me..." And grazed her teeth across Yuna's throat, feeling the pulse there quicken..."Now what shall we do until you get free...?" She whispered suggestively, feeling Yuna quiver in her grip. "Hmmm...you know I have to pay you back for that little stunt you pulled, missie...I said you weren't getting away with that..." Paine looked up to see a brief flicker of apprehension flitting over the pinned girls face. "Hehe...no need to be scared, love. Well...maybe a little..."

"Wasn't scared." mumbled Yuna.

"Ah...I know." said Paine, in a mock evil voice. "You're going to Chappu's christening tomorrow, aren't you..."

"Yeessss...What of it?" Said Yuna, looking confused.

"How would you like to show up to the christening with Spira's biggest lovebite on your neck? It might be...interesting..." said Paine, flicking her tongue along Yuna's throat, making Yuna gasp.

"Paine, no! Don't you dare!" grunted Yuna, trying to wriggle out of the warriors grasp, and having about as much success as an icicle flourishing in hell.

"You would need an industrial sized scarf to hide it...imagine...the respected ex - summoner, the hero who saved Spira-"

Yuna tensed and bucked one more time in an attempt to throw Paine off, but she might as well have tried beating her with a feather for all the good it did her. "You let me go right now!" said Yuna.

"Orrrrr....what?" smiled Paine, sweetly.

"Or there'll be hell to pay when you let me up."

"Hahahaha..." Paine erupted into uncontrollable laughter at Yuna's near threatening statement. "There'll be hell to pay when I let you up?" she laughed, sending vibratons through Yuna, who shivered. "I haven't heard that one before..."

Paine could see that despite herself, Yuna was struggling not to smile. " I mean it..." she said halfheartedly.

"I'll think about it." Said Paine, silencing Yuna with a kiss. As their lips met, Yuna closed her eyes and relaxed slightly, letting Paine take contol. Soon, the kiss started to deepen. Paine ran her tongue gently over Yuna's lower lip, silently requesting entrance. Yuna parted her lips slightly, giving Paine all the permission she needed. The warrior slipped her tongue into the gunner's mouth, slowly massaging Yuna's tongue with her own, running it along her bottom teeth, enjoying the fact that she could feel Yuna's breathing quicken at her touch...Paine withdrew her tongue and gripped Yuna's lower lip between her teeth, tugging slightly. She let go as Yuna tensed beneath her. Paine leaned down until her mouth was at Yuna's ear, whispering "Are you all right?"

"Uh huh" Yuna breathed, eyes still closed. "Please...Don't stop..."

The warrior chuckled, her breath warm against Yuna's ear. "Alright, then." She said, tightening her grip on Yuna's wrists and slowly moving to below her jaw. Paine licked Yuna's pulse point and blew on it, making the other girl breathe sharply and jump. The warrior pressed her lips against the soft flesh beneath Yuna's chin and kissed her hard, tasting the still salty skin, and forcing Yuna's head back. Yuna moaned quietly at the sensation, and Paine mumbled into her neck. "Mmmm...you taste really good..." Paine moved slightly lower and grazed her teeth along Yuna's exposed neck, gripping her throat between her teeth momentarily, and being rewarded by a sharp gasp from the ex - summoner. Paine continued to kiss her way down Yuna's neck, enjoying the sensation of the gunner squirming beneath her and breathing more raggedly by the minute.

This will never be finished. It was written when I was relatively well. I'm now not well. Don't anticipate updates until a miracle happens.


End file.
